ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Aribunta
was an ant Choju that first appeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Ace. It was created by combining carnivorous ants with a space monster. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: Yapool dimension → Underground History Ultraman Ace Aribuntas were monsters brought by Giron Man to assist him in his plan to create an underground fortress underneath Tokyo. While assisting the subterranean monster, Aribunta fed on several women who possessed Type O Blood by sucking them underground, which TAC had been investigating lately. They eventually made themselves known when one attacked a subway train filled with passengers and killed them with its spray. Finally TAC tunneled underground to confront the threat, only to encounter an Aribunta. As Hokuto and Minami were prowling the upper earth to test and see a hypothesis, both of them are pulled underground by one of the Aribuntas. Luckily, the two transform into Ultraman Ace and thus he and the Aribunta fought. After the two traded punches and kicks, Aribunta tried to kill Ace with his misty spray but Ultraman Ace quickly used his Metallium Ray and killed the Aribunta. It was then that Gironman revealed himself, imprisoning Ace underground and taking the second and last Aribunta with him to the surface to lay waste to the surface world. However after sending a distress call to Zoffy who arrived on the scene to rescue him, Ace managed to free himself from his underground prison and returned to the surface to face off against both Aribunta and Gironman. It seemed the match favored the combined efforts of Aribunta and Gironman, but after Zoffy returned to the surface (after he had saved TAC) the two Ultra brothers teamed up and the match became evened out. After a lengthy fight, Zoffy grabbed Aribunta around the neck and ran towards Ace whom had Gironman around the neck as well, and the two ultras rammed their heads together breaking their necks. Both Choju and Master fell to the ground, dead. Trivia *Design: Kengo Kime *Aribunta's name is inspired by the term "Marabunta," which is the South American translation for "Army Ant." *The Aribunta suit would later be modified to create the similar insect choju, Hotarunga. *Although not physically seen, Aribunta is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultra Fight Victory Aribunta reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory. After luring in Sakuya and Shou (he jumped in to rescue her) with his antlion pit, Aribunta revealed himself while Shou immediately transformed into Ultraman Victory and immediately UITrans his right hand into EX Red King Knuckle to shove Aribunta away from his sister. He then attacked Aribunta by UITransing Eleking and King Joe Custom and using their attacks against him, unbeknownst to him that Yapool is studying the new Ultra's power ups. Seeing they weren't enough, Shou switched to his Sadola Scissors and was doing pretty well until Yapool showed up and attacked Sakuya. After the choju attacked Victory (because he was distracted by Yapool), the Ultra switched Ultrans, this time to his Gudon Whip and whipped him a few times. Aribunta was weakened but still kept Victory at bay with his flames until Ultraman Hikari showed up from above, firing his Knight Shoot at him, and then slashed at him with his Knight Beam Blade. After Hikari recharged Victory, Aribunta rose up from the ground to fight him again, This time, however, Victory used the Spark Doll Hikari gave him to summon the Knight Timbre and transformed into Victory Knight. The Ultra then slashed at Aribunta with the glowing sword four times then finished him off with a Knight Victorium Flash. Trivia *Unlike his original appearance, Aribunta's eye color was changed from green to yellow. Ultraman Orb When Alien Nackle Nagus of the Planet Invasion Union and his minions was losing in a fight against Gai Kurenai, Aribunta was summoned by Jugglus Juggler to provide the sinister beings with enough time to escape on their spaceship. After the Super Beast dissolved a building, he was confronted by Ultraman Orb, transformed from Gai, in his Spacium Zeperion form. Orb had Aribunta on the ropes when it came to close quarters combat, even when he was pinned down by the latter. After he suffered the super beast's acidic spray and dodged his stream of flames, Orb turned his Burnmite form and used his Stobium Counter to cancel out Aribunta's flames and then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form to finish him off. After he summoned his Orb Slugger Lance and used it to inflict some serious damage on Aribunta, he lifted and hoisted him up into the air and then finished him off with his Trident Slash. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kazunori Yokoo *The Aribunta suit from Ultra Fight Victory was reused for Aribunta's appearance in this series. *Aribunta is one of many monsters Juggler summons that isn't a King Demon Beast. Ultraman R/B Aribunta reappears in episode 8 of Ultraman R/B. The Choju emerged from its pit causing an enormous sinkhole to appear in Ayaka City. It used its flame attack to further decimate the city before Ultraman Rosso and Blu arrived to intervene. The beast proved to be a greater challenge for the two due to its increased strength from being a Choju. Aribunta was soon dealt with and was defeated by a flaming tornado created from Rosso's Wind and Blu's Flame forms, much to the dismay of the creature's summoner Makoto Aizen. Trivia *Director Takanori Tsujimoto requested that they would use either his favorite monster from Return of Ultraman or Ace with Aribunta being the monster of the latter series. It has been said by some people working on the series that this incarnation is meant to be the most powerful one yet. Ultraman Taiga Aribunta is owned by the Villain Guild, being used by Alien Zetton Zolin to target Eneclone facilities so that he could take advantage of fluctuating stock prices. It is first summoned to the surface during El-Ray's confrontation with Hiroyuki Kudo, which El-Ray escaped by getting Aribunta to burrow underground along with him. He summons Aribunta again during his fight against Homare Souya and Mystie. Hiroyki transforms into Ultraman Titas and was initially able to beat the Choju down, until it employed a new tactic: repeatedly burrowing underground and coming up to attack at short intervals. After getting hit a few times, Titas listened to the Choju's movements underground and was able to deduce where it would come up next, and suplexed it. He then changed to Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium and slashed it numerous times with the Taiga Tri Blade before destroying it with the Tri-Strium Burst. Powers and Weapons * : Aribunta can spew a spray from its mandibles that can dissolve human flesh and melt steel. *Flames: Aribunta can fire a stream of flames from both of its claws. *Burrowing: Aribunta can burrow at moderate speeds underground. **Aribunta Pit: Aribunta can trap prey by creating a gigantic sinkhole that draws them in, in much the same way antlions hunt in real life. :;Ultraman Ace Manga *Illusions: In the Ace manga by Matsuhisa Akihito, Aribunta was able to cast powerful illusions such as making it appear like sunset or creating copies of itself. Aribunta Acidic Spray.png|Acidic Spray Aribunta Flames2.png|Flames Aribunta Aribunta Pit.png|Aribunta Pit Merchandise aribuntafig.jpg|Figure of Aribunta, by Bandai. aribuntafigconstruct.jpg|Ditto, but a different version with a different paint-job and sold as a set of multiple pieces intended for the owner to "put together" to construct the figure. Aribunta_Spark_Doll.png|Spark Doll Gallery Ultraman Ace Aribunta.png Aribunta I.png Aribunta II.png ARIBUNTA I.jpg ACE-ARIBUNTA.jpg Aribunta-0.png tumblr_n2wy10htPw1sp22ovo4_1280.jpg.jpg Ultra Fight Victory UFV-Aribunta Screenshot 001.jpg UFV-Aribunta Screenshot 002.jpg Aribunta_Spark_Doll.png|Aribunta's Spark Doll Ultraman Orb The Forbidden Forest.png UO-Aribunta Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 008.jpg Aribunta-Orb.jpg Ultraman R/B Aribuntafire.gif Ultraman Taiga ARIBUNTA-TAIGA.jpg Others Aribunta.jpg|Aribunta Concept Art References ja:アリブンタ id:Aribunta Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju